


Gay Wall

by WebbedUpKatanas



Category: Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, The Title was NOT My Idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:15:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WebbedUpKatanas/pseuds/WebbedUpKatanas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which tsundere levels reach critical status and kissing is done.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gay Wall

“You're such an idiot!”

Sam's back hits the wall of the hallway hard enough to knock the air out of him. Peter really needs to remember that he has super strength before he goes shoving people into walls all willy nilly, he thinks as he glares agressively back up at him, refusing to look away. Peter winces a little as he makes impact, reaching towards him appologetically. “Sorry dude.”

“I'm an idiot? You must not have been watching Webs, because I just saved the day out there,” he says, shoving back against his shoulders, though it's not hard enough to move him apparently because the masked hero stays all up in his space. He looks pretty pissed too, with his mask bunched up around his ears and on his forehead so that Sam can see the downward turn of his mouth and the hard edge of anger in his eyes.

“You flew headfirst into an alien ship. You weren't even stealthy about it either, you were just screaming your head off like a goose with a deathwish. You could have been killed Sam,” Peter growls, shoving him back again when he tries to move.

“So? I wasn't killed. I saved your butt. Why does it even matter?” he bites back, puffing his chest out and leaning aggressively into Peter's space since escaping him seems impossible at the moment.

“You never listen bucket-head. There were too many of them and-”

“I know what's going on here,” Sam cuts him off, shoving uselessly against him again. “You're jealous that I got to be the big hero this time aren't you? Well guess what Spider, you aren't the only one who can save the day. Just admit it, I did a good job. I took those guys down.”

“You're an idiot,” Peter sighs in frustration.

“Nuh uh, you are.”

“No dude I'm pretty sure you are.”

“The only idiot here is the one with the stupid, unintimidating spider on his chest,” Sam retorts, jabbing his finger against Peter's chest and refusing to break eye contact, no matter how hard Peter was trying to intimidate him by getting in his face.

“Says the guy who ran out of the bathroom last week screaming about a 'giant spider' in the tub.”

“It was huge! I'm still mad you didn't let me blast it by the way,” he says pouting at him angrily. Who knew where that thing had gotten to.

“Why don't you shut up?”

“Why don't you make me!”

Sam isn't sure who moved first, but suddenly their lips are pressed together, his hands are fisted in red spandex, and he's being shoved up against the wall in a very different way than before. He has just enough time to register the wet press of a tongue and to make a strangled sound before Peter pulls back, clutching at his nose.

“Ow. Helmet,” he says, his voice muffled slightly by the hand in front of his face.

“Sorry,” Sam blinks at him, feeling dazed. Did that really just happen?

“You should be. Next time take the bucket off before you kiss me,” Peter grumbles, seemingly satisfied that his nose hasn't been damaged.

“Whoa, okay, first of all who says there's going to be a next time? And also, dude I didn't kiss you, you kissed me!” he exclaims, eagerly pulling his helmet off of his head, for uh... dramatic effect, and no other reason at all.

“Did not! That was totally you! You... you sneak... kisser...”

Peter is blushing. Actually blushing. He's turning about as red as his costume, and it's weirdly cute. Which is just wrong because Parker isn't supposed to be cute.

“You're the sneak kisser Webs. You're so...” he trails off, suddenly remembering why they are fighting with stunning clarity as he imagines Peter's frowning lips on his again.

“So uh...” he tries again, but Peter's lips are quirking up now into a smirk, and Sam realizes that he's leaning in at the same time as Peter is, and then they are kissing again, and this time Sam slides his tongue against Peter's as well, and oh wow that's Peter's whole body pressed against his.

He feels warm and still surprised and just a tiny hint needy as he clings to the other boy, little jolts of happiness and excitement making him feel lightheaded.

“Guhh,” Sam says, and he'd be embarrassed except that he can tell by the look on Peter's face that he's thinking pretty much the same thing.

“See. You kissed me again. Way to be wrong Sparky,” Peter says after a moment, eyeing Sam's lips distractedly. Nova smirks, licking his lower lip a little to distract him even more, and is pleasantly surprised when Peter takes the bait better than he expected and leans in to kiss him hard again.

He winds his arms around the wall-crawlers neck, and makes a little gasp when Peter lifts him by his waist, pressing him hard against the wall and leaving absolutely no choice for Sam but to wrap his legs around him.

Peter makes a pleased noise, and runs his fingers up into Sam's hair, tugging lightly at the soft strands. It hits Sam about halfway through capturing Peter's lower lip between his teeth and sucking lightly that this is his first time ever making out with a guy. And that guy just so happens to be Spider-man.

“Uh Peter?” he asks, scraping his nails lightly on his back above the spandex.

“Yeah?” Spidey looks a little dazed and Sam gives himself an mental highfive for his kissing ability.

“What are we doing?”

Peter gives him a look, the one that Sam has secretly categorized as his “Sam is Saying Something I Think is Stupid, but Really I'm Just Intimidated by his Brains and his Dashing Good Looks” look, and kisses him again.

“I don't know dude, but I'm pretty sure it's your fault as always,” he says, nervously avoiding eye contact as he presses a few tamer and sweeter kisses against Sam's lips. They send little shivers through his chest

“As if Webs,” he retorts, shivering a little when Peter's kisses trail hesitantly down to his neck. Who knew that spot below his ear was so sensitive. “Y-you're the one kissing me.”

“And I'm the one who's gonna need a whole gallon of brain bleach to forget I ever saw this,” Luke's voice comes from the top of the stairs. He looks disturbed as Peter tries to spring away, forgetting that Sam's legs are wrapped around him until Sam starts to fall with a terrified screech.

“Shoot, Sam, sorry I... Luke this isn't uh...” Peter barely catches Sam before he smashes his head on the floor, and Luke bursts into laughter while Sam glares angrily up at him.

“Webhead and I were just, doing some uh... training,” Sam says as he stands up, still shooting dirty looks at Peter.

“Suuure you were. If that's how training's gonna go from now on you can count me out,” Luke replies through his laughter as Peter buries his red face in his hands.

“How about the next time you guys want to do some 'private training' you make sure to do it in a room, y'know, one with a door? Because believe me, the rest of the team does not want to see what I just saw,” he adds with a shudder, holding up his hand when they both start tripping over their words trying to explain.

“Don't wanna hear it guys. I'll go back downstairs and tell everyone you two haven't killed each other yet. Take my advice though. Room. Door. Maybe even a lock,” he says, turning around and heading back down the stairs.

“So uh... wanna come to my room?” Peter asks after an awkward moment.

“Are you gonna drop me again?”

“That depends on how much you annoy me,” Peter states brightly, tugging at his hand.

“You're such a jerk,” Sam says, squeezing Peter's hand tight enough to get his point across. Peter just laughs as Sam overtakes him, leading him into the room. “And a nerd. Oh and you talk too much too.”

“So? What are you gonna do about it?” Peter asks, cocking a brow as he sits down on the computer chair.

“Don't worry web-head. I have a few ideas,” he replies, only a little nervous as he climbs onto his lap. But Peter seems pleased as he pulls him down by the front of his suit into a kiss.

And if it doesn't occur to either of them to shut the door, well they can hardly be blamed for being distracted, though neither one of them is really sure if it was worth facing Ava's horror when she wandered in to ask Peter for help on her homework.


End file.
